A Princess with an Army
by tpk757
Summary: Dru has a bittersweet holiday. Spike/Dru, Buffy/Who ever you decide


Title: A Princess with an Army

Author: tpk757

Summery: Dru has a bittersweet holiday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a computer and a few cats. You wouldn't take my cats would you? Seriously Buffy belongs to Fox, Mutant Enemy, The WB and Darth Vader.

Spoilers: Just General Stuff for Fifth Season nothing too big.

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: This takes place fifth season sometime before 'The Trial' on Angel. Spike/Dru, Buffy and whoever you decide. And a big Thanks to Em!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spikey?"

"Yeah baby." 

"Spikey, will the world ever stop spinning?" 

"I don't know baby. If it did would you want to be there?" Asked Spike, kissing Drusilla softly on the cheek as they lay in bed cuddled under the covers. 

"I will be there when your world stops but I won't want to." She moved closer to him looking troubled.

Spike didn't say anything, just pulled her closer to him then ever and wrapped both arms around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later during season Five.

She was standing right before him.

He couldn't breath. Of course he never could breath, but if he did breath at this moment he wouldn't have been able to. 

She was standing right there in front him looking him over in that way of hers.

"The Slayer is stronger on you then before, Spike." She walked in a circle around him. "You can't feed or kill."

"That's not true I can kill things-" "Without souls." She interrupted him without thinking. Spike smiled, that was the Drusilla that he remembered.

She suddenly threw herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he caught her. He held her up. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "You can't kill the Slayer, it drives you mad." She cocked her head a funny smile on her lips. "Let me stop the golden canary from singing for you. We can share the roast pheasant afterwards." He stared down at her in wonder, confused about what he should do next.

She stood up pushing herself up and pulled away suddenly. "I brought you a present." She said, her smile widening as she walked behind the bushes beckoning for him to follow. Behind the bushes was a body of a teenage girl still slightly warm. 

"Dru baby, you're too good to me." Spike said as he prepared to eat.

Dru placed a hand on his arm restraining him from moving to the meal. She looked at him intensely. "I'm not a baby, Spike. I'm a Princess, a princess with an army." A slight smile on her face she let go of his arm and watched him eat with the smile growing across her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you want to kill her, Princess?" He asked her later as they sat together in his crypt. 

"I like Christmas." She said not seeming to be paying any attention at all. "The trees are so pretty with all the green." She paused a thoughtful look came on to her face. "And then you add the pretty red decorations. That's my favorite part. Sometimes people don't like that part though." She looked sad at the mere thought. "But I know you like Christmas, Spike. Do you want to celebrate? " 

"Celebrate?" He asked running fingers up her neck. "What kind of 'Celebration' did you have in mind?" His fingers moved up to her face tracing her lips. As his fingers passed her lips again she grabbed them in her teeth and bite. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she sucked hungrily at the blood from his fingers. He smirked down at her and came in roughly for a passionate kiss. Pulling his fingers out of her mouth at the same time he left a small streak of blood on her cheek, which he licked up before going back to kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at the Graveyard 

"Buffy!" Called Spike rushing to catch up with the patrolling slayer. "Buffy, I just wanted to help patrol, you know get my daily dose of violence in." 

"I thought that's why you watch Passions, or wait, is that because you're pathetic?" Buffy declared impatiently, striding away faster to where she was going to meet Riley.

"No wait really, Buffy." Spike said jogging to keep up. "Just wait a minute."

Buffy stops and turns around suddenly. "And just why should I 'wait a minute'?" 

"Because of what I have to say to you." 

"And what is that?" 

"Die Slayer." 

"Yeah right, Spike, we all know you are a harmless kit-" Drusilla's arms snaked tightly around Buffy's neck. Buffy tried to get away but couldn't, she choked her eyes full of panic as no air reached her lungs. She struggled violently. Just as Buffy was about to black out Riley ran up behind Dru and tackled her from behind. Buffy fell out of Drusilla's arms and landed on the ground hard, panting for breath. Riley struggled to keep Dru away from Buffy long enough for Buffy to get her breath. Spike grabbed a tree branch and smacked Riley across the back with it. Riley fell on the ground fighting for consciousness. Spike dropped the branch and grabbed his head in pain. Buffy pulled herself off the ground; still a little unsteady she pulled out a stake and ran it through Spike's heart. Spike looked up as if surprised. His eyes fell on Dru who stood watching a look of great sorrow on her face. Spike's last words could barely be made out as he turned to dust. "Love ya' Princess." Most of the dust blew away in the wind but a small portion fell in a pile with, in the center, a small item, a chip, the Initiative's chip. 

Drusilla walked calmly over to Riley who was still only semi-conscious on the ground. Buffy was still staring dazedly at the pile of dust trying to realize that she had just staked Spike after all this time. She couldn't seem to come to grips with the fact but a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around swiftly.

Drusilla had pulled Riley to his feet his eyes roamed fuzzily for something to focus on. Buffy stared at the scene in dread. "You killed my Spike." Drusilla's voice sound hurt and vulnerable, her eyes were eerily calm as she watched Buffy. 

"He was trying to kill me!" Buffy said taking a couple of steps closer.

"Stop." Dru's voice made the word a command her voice showing no trace of the vulnerability that it had held just seconds before. One of her hands reached for Riley's throat, her eyes fixed on Buffy the entire time. 

Buffy stopped nervously.

"You took what was mine. I think I'll take what is yours." Dru said as if just deciding and before Buffy could react she morphed into her vampire face and bit Riley's neck rapidly ripping out his throat. Buffy stared in horror as Dru licked her lips and let his body drop. "You know." She said thoughtfully. "That wasn't the first time he has been bitten, or even the." She licked her lips again. "Fifth." She watched Buffy stare at Riley's body. "That is a little Christmas for you." Horrified, Buffy slowly dragged her eyes up to where Dru's face should be, but Drusilla was gone. Buffy looked franticly around her, but Drusilla was nowhere to be seen. Buffy walked over to where Riley lay and dropped to her knees next to him, a little ways a way a small pile of dust slowly blew away leaving nothing but a strange chip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afterword: At this point the timeline pretty much would pick up were it was with {Spoilers for 'The Trial'}#Drusilla in L.A.#{Spoilers for 'The Trial'} with Buffy's other love, Angel. *Grins Evilly*

Please Review :-)


End file.
